hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Around Bouapha's Town
Around Bouapha's Town is a SWC world created by Jason Ricci aka Writerstix. This unique world contains 5 main hubs representing different towns or districts within the entire world. The four main towns include Hammerton, Squashburg, Rocket City, and Pumpkin Village, with entrances to the 5th hub, Keychain Park found in the first three mentioned hubs. The remainder of this document contains spoilers detailing locations of keychains, names of the levels, a walkthrough for the witch's quest, and how to access the single hidden level in the 45 level world. =The Hubs= Hammerton Hammerton is the first hub you encounter, as this is the district where Bouapha lives. It includes skyscrapers, office buildings, a residential setting, Bouapha's apartment building (with a shameless plug for another of Writerstix's worlds, Bouapha's Apartment, within), Mario's Pizza, and Hammer Pond. Hubs that are accessible from Hammerton include Squashburg, Rocket City, Pumpkin Village, Keychain Park, and the Yerf Family. Levels *Backroom Bats *Playing in the Backyard *In the Dog House *Old Fashioned Lawn Mower *Tower Crossing *Battle on the Rooftop *Windy Rooftop *Computer Anti-virus *Office Plants *The Big Boss's Office *The Company Car *10th Floor *25th Floor *50th Floor *Hammer Pond Squashburg Squashburg is the western most district and is divided in two by a security road block. Squashburg is home to several homes, a baseball diamond, a port, a rock garden, and Keychain Swamp. Hubs that are accessible from Squashburg include Hammerton and Keychain Park from the northern section, and Rocket City and Keychain Park from the southern. Levels *Security Post **Once this level is completed the player can cross through the security post to reach the other end of Squashburg. Note: There are no candles in this level, so completing it will not lock you out of 100% completion. *100 to 1 *Murder Mystery Part 1 *A Familiar Mushroom Hut *Dr. Lunatic's Loony Toys *Murder Mystery Part 2 *Murder Mystery Part 3 *An Old Classic *Nuclear Winter *A Swarm of Bees *Ski Free!!! *Lost in Keychain Swamp Rocket City Rocket City is the hub south of Hammerton. It is the high-tech district of Bouapha's Town. Rocket City includes a nuclear plant, a space station with ready-to-launch rocket, and some polluted flora. Hubs that are accessible from Rocket City include Squashburg, Hammerton, Pumpkin Village, and Keychain Park. Levels *Metal Madness *Franky My Friend *Bouapha in a Box *The Hive *1-4 *A Ride Through Time *Jack Frost & Friends *Into the Depths of Space Pumpkin Village Pumpkin Village is the eastern most district and is home to an actual little village, the Cave of the Great Pumpkin, Witch's Hollow, the Moonstone Shrine, and a dark forest. Hubs that are accessible from Pumpkin Village include only Rocket City and Hammerton. Levels *Meeting the Mighty Kongor *Underground Hollow *The Return of Kongor *Knee-high to a Grasshopper *Ridddles of the Sphinxter *Kongor's Revenge *Forest Cottage *Cave of the Great Pumpkin Keychain Park Keychain Park is in between Hammerton, Squashburg, and Rocket City, and is accessible from any of these towns. The park has a pumpkin patch in the middle of it, surrounded by four obstacles. These obstacles are over come as keychains are collected. When all four keychains have been collected, the player may visit the pumpkin patch to enter the keychain level appropriately named The Keychain Level AT LAST!! =Key Chains= There is one keychain in each of the four main districts. Each keychain is in its respective town, in a landmark that the town is named for. *The Hammer Keychain is in Hammerton in the level Hammer Pond (which looks like a hammer). *The Squash Keychain is in Squashburg in the level Lost in Keychain Swamp (which looks like a squash). *The Rocket Keychain is in Rocket City in the level Into the Depths of Space (which looks like a rocket). *The Pumpkin Keychain is in Pumpkin Village in the level Cave of the Great Pumpkin (which looks like a pumpkin). =Witch's Quest / Golden Hammer Quest= Once in Pumpkin Village, you will quickly learn that access to the Cave of the Great Pumpkin is blocked. In order to unblock it, you need to return the Golden Hammer to the town statue. Problem: the witch has it. Here is how to get it back: *In Pumpkin Village (PV), save the shopkeeper by pushing a rock into the water near him, visit him in village shop then leave. *Go look at machete grass until Bouapha wonders how to get past it. *Visit shopkeeper and get the machete, cut the grass, and visit witch. She wants you to track down some ingredients for her in exchange for the hammer. *Getting the Ingredients: **5 Rootwood Stalks ***Use teleporting grass to get to the 5 rootwood stalks **4 Coconut Plums ***You must beat Security Post in Squashburg (SB) to collect the plums. So do that first; it is the building that is cutting the town in half. ***Next, go to the dock and talk to the first guy. ***Go to the northern end of town and search the rock garden to find the two volcanic rocks. Return to the dock. ***Go to the second dock guy, then go the dark part of the swamp that has a little light in the middle. Travel northeast until you find Vladsen. Go to the southwestern most part of the swamp and defeat the orge. Take the watch, return to Vladsen. Take the cape, return to dock guy #2. ***Take the raft north, then travel down shore and collect the plums. **3 Midnight Thorn bushes ***There are 3 midnight thorns in the Pumpkin Village forest that are pretty easy to find. **2 barrels of Extra Dangerous Nuclear Waste ***You must complete a number of the Lunatic Labs worlds to gain access to the storage room in Rocket City. ***Once in there, find the least painful way to cross the nuclear waste (you will have to lose some life) to collect them. Try hugging the southernmost wall. ** 1 Moon Stone ***Go read the moon stone shine’s sign in the south end of Pumpkin Village (PV). ***Go talk to the shopkeeper. ***Go to Hammerton (HT). ***After you have beaten the house with the treehouse in the yard, go to said tree house. Talk to kids. ***Go to the red and yellow pizza shop next to Hammer Apartments. Talk to Mario. ***Go to the PV shop, talk to owner, get pepperoni. ***Go to HT, talk to Mario. ***Go to PV, talk to owner, get garlic. ***Go to HT, talk to Mario (he gives you the pizza). ***Go to tree house and talk to kids. Get Moon Stone *After you get all the ingredients, return to the witch. *Get the hammer, go to town and put the hammer back into the statue’s hand. *A passage opens up in town allowing you to cross the river. Golden Hammer Quest complete. =The Yerf Family= *You are familiar with Yerfdog, but did you know he has a family? They live under Bouapha's Apartment in Hammerton. By destroying the not-as-trimmed bush around the side with a hammer, you can enter Yerfdog's home by investigating the bush out front that sits on greener grass. *Once in side, Yerfdog will greet you. Each of his family members knows a clue that will help you locate the only hidden level in Around Bouapha's Town. However, each member wants you to complete a task before they will disclose their clue. The player is not told what these tasks are, and is therefore forced to keep checking back as they progress through the game. However, the tasks are listed here. **YerfSis Sally - Complete the 3 Kongor levels in Pumpkin Village. **YerfBro Yiff - Complete the 3 Murder Mystery levels in Squashburg. **YerfMom - Complete the level Cave of the Great Pumpkin in Pumpkin Village. **YerfDad - Complete at least 35 levels. **Grandpa Yerf - Complete at least 40 levels. *If you want to find the level using the clues do NOT read the last section of this wikia page. It reveals the solution to finding The Only Hidden Level. =The Only Hidden Level= In the level The Company Car (which is in an office building in Hammerton) there is a break in the barrier at the bottom right of the track. Exit your car and walk outside the track up and around to the top left of the screen. There is a rock by a tree. Step on it to enter The Only Hidden Level. Because this level is the only hidden one in the whole world, the player receives quite the prize for finding it (so shame on you for cheating, and looking it up here). The player has only one opportunity to collect 599 coins. Once the player uses this opportunity, future trips into this level will not allow the player to collect anything but a yellow key to the exit. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Dr L World Guides